


Regarding Labels & Declarations

by Willowbrooke



Series: Joys in a Single Day [1]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowbrooke/pseuds/Willowbrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Robbie wake to a new day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regarding Labels & Declarations

**Author's Note:**

> This work is intended to be the first in a series of five focusing on one 24 hour period in the lives of James & Robbie. They have now both left the force and are exploring their new 'more than friends' relationship.  
> This is the first fanfic I have ever posted so all comments are appreciated! Thank you.

Robbie squinted at the light streaming in from the window in the wall opposite the bed. His first conscious thought was that he had overslept and would be late for work but as he came fully awake, he remembered that he no longer had a job to run off to. The second thing he remembered was that he was not in bed alone. He turned his head to look at James. As happened to him on so many occasions of late, the unexpected sight of this lad, who now was sleeping peacefully beside him, took his breath away and he knew beyond a doubt that the feelings he had for this man were deep and forever. 

***

Robert Lewis had retired from the Oxford police department nearly a month ago now. On that same day, James Hathaway, who had been his sergeant and bagman for the better part of six years, walked away as well, having given his resignation a month earlier. People in the department had assumed that James would be angling to step up to take DI Lewis' place in the CID once Lewis retired, but Robbie knew that was not what Hathaway wanted. He knew that the only reason James was still there was because Robbie was. There was an understanding between them and Lewis had already spoken with Chief Inspector Innocent so that she wasn't completely caught off guard when she talked to Hathaway. She did her best to convince him that he was a good cop and that the work he was doing was important. In the end, James convinced her that without Lewis he was only' half a good cop' and that he needed a change.

A retirement/farewell party was given for the two of them and after that, they set off to start their new lives; Robbie to retirement and James to enter the world of academia.

Until the day that they both walked out of the station for the last time there had never been a hint of impropriety or of the deeper relationship between them that Robbie knew had been bubbling away under the surface for some time.

In the month since they had left the force, their relationship had made a natural progression from co-workers and friends to much more. Robbie was more than a little surprised at his own feelings and desires. He had been, after all, happily married to Val for many years. He had never considered the possibility of ever having similar feelings for a man but James was not just any man.

James often argued that people and relationships, as with so many things in life, did not fit neatly into little boxes. He had once chastised Robbie, and rightly so, for his misguided belief that people were either gay or straight...that there was no middle ground. So Robbie soon gave up trying to label their relationship and just settled in to enjoy each day of this gift that had come into his life when he least expected it.

***

Robbie was getting ready to make a quiet run to the loo when he glanced back over and saw that James was waking up. James turned his head to look in Robbie's direction and he gave Robbie the most radiant smile. Robbie reached for James' hand which James offered instantly. Robbie pulled the hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. James briefly cupped Robbie's face with his long fingers before pulling his hand back so that he could roll to face Robbie.

"Good morning my lad." Robbie said softly as he turned to face James. 

"Morning...sir." James had used that title for Robbie over the years with a variety of meanings under it. All James had to do was put a different emphasis on the word for Robbie to know exactly what James was thinking. Most of the time when they were on the job, the indication had been deference to Robbie's rank and experience. There had been plenty of times when the voice inflection indicated disagreement with or carried disapproval of something Robbie had said or done. Then there was the all too common mocking tone when he was taking the piss or having a good laugh at Lewis' expense. And there was the painful one to hear when he knew that he had inadvertently hurt James.

But this one, well, it was indeed special. James had recently taken to using it as a term of affection, much as someone might use 'my dear' or 'pet'. Hearing it always made his heart skip a beat. 

Robbie knew that the look on James' face this morning had been there many times in the last few weeks, but today, he felt the need to comment on it.

"It makes me happy to see you looking so relaxed and content with life, lad. I hope I've had a little something to do with that."

This time it was James who reached for Robbie's hand, brought it to his lips and kissed it before releasing it again.

"I hope you know that you have everything to do with it," James said. "Being with you... like this...this last month has brought me a peace and happiness I've never known before."

Robbie hesitated only a second before deciding it was time to say something that he had wanted to say for weeks. He needed James to understand how deep his feelings went. His only hesitation had been that James may not be ready to hear it. He felt perhaps that now he was.

"James, I know you don't like to label things, but I hope you'll forgive me for needing to give a name to whatever this is between us."

He propped himself up on one elbow while he leaned forward and touched James' cheek with his other hand. "I love you James Hathaway. You've given me something back that I never thought to have again. A real reason to get out of bed every morning and excitement at what the day ahead will bring. I lost that when Val died. Never thought I'd be lucky enough to have it twice."

He held up his hand before continuing. "And before you say anything, know that I am making this declaration without expectations. There are no conditions, obligations or promises that are needed in return. It's a simple statement of fact and it's for a lifetime."

When James spoke, what came out was not at all what Robbie expected. "Well, strictly speaking, sir, saying you love me is not really labeling...it's a statement of emotion. Not the same thing really. Now if you were trying to decide how to introduce me to your friends, well, that's where the label thing might come in."

Robbie looked gobsmacked and more than a little hurt when he noticed the corners of James' mouth curve upwards into an amused grin. He was having him on.

"Cheeky bugger." Robbie shook his head and chuckled.

"Sorry. Just thought I'd lighten the mood a bit before taking my turn." James sobered suddenly.

"Robbie, do you remember the night at Crevecoeur when Paul was preparing to shoot you?"

"Course I do. Not something I'm ever likely to forget"

"Nor will I because that was the moment I knew that what I felt for you was more than respect and friendship. I'd never been more scared in my life of losing something precious to me."

James reached over and took one of Robbie's hands in both of his. "I love you Robert Lewis. I know it's cliché, but I'm a better person with you. You've lightened my load and allowed me to become whole as I never thought I could be. I may have told Innocent that I'm only half of one good detective, but without you in my life, I'm only half a person."

"And before you say anything," he quoted, " know that I am making this declaration without expectations. There are no conditions, obligations or promises that are needed in return. It's a simple statement of fact and it's for a lifetime."

Robbie was overwhelmed with emotion. He couldn't believe that this canny lad had actually chosen him to be with.

He took a minute before speaking to ensure that his voice was steady. "Well," he said quietly, "looks like we have spoken our vows to each other then."

"Yes," James said, "I think we have." 

As James leaned forward to take Robbie in his arms for the passionate kiss that he knew was to come, Robbie continued. "Guess there's just one more very important thing to say." He had a sheepish grin on his face.

James halted his advance as Robbie threw back the covers and leapt out of bed. "And that is that if I don't get up and pee this instant, this morning will be memorable for something other than our romantic declarations."

James fell back onto the bed and laughed out loud. "Nice. Very nice," he said. "Thank you for putting the perfect finishing touch on our very special moment."

"Give over," Robbie hollered from the bathroom. "Can't help it can I? When a man's gotta go he's gotta go."

As Robbie came back into the room he said, "And, by the way, I know exactly what label I would use to introduce you to me friends."

"Do tell," James encouraged. 

"I'd say, 'This is James, the man I love.'" James was about to nod his ascent when Robbie finished his thought, "'and, I'm happy to say, the man who has honored me with his love.'"

As Robbie climbed back under the covers James could not hide his amusement. "Bit wordy." 

Robbie glared at him.

"Don't you think?" He grinned as he reached over to pull Robbie in for that previously interrupted kiss.


End file.
